Brake force distribution varies an amount of force that is applied to the brake at each wheel of a vehicle based on road conditions, speed, loading, etc. Current techniques for vehicles with hydraulically actuated brakes utilize differences in the static sizing of vehicle components (e.g., calipers and rotors associated with a rear wheel assembly are generally smaller than calipers and rotors associated with a front wheel assembly) and pressure reducing valves that are mechanically and/or electronically controlled to facilitate brake force distribution. An example of mechanically controlling brake force distribution can include a brake proportioning valve for a rear wheel assembly that reduces the hydraulic pressure supplied to the rear brakes in comparison to the front brakes. Examples of electronically controlling brake force distribution can include electronic brake force distribution (EBD) systems and/or electronic stability control (ESC) systems.